


Maternal Meeting

by ami_ven



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just want your mother to like me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternal Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "mother-in-law"

“Just be yourself,” said Diana, smiling, as she smoothed her hands over the lapels of Bruce’s jacket. “Your most charming, respectful self.”

“I’m always charming,” he said.

“I agreed to _marry_ you, Bruce, don’t start lying to me now.”

Bruce caught her wrists, gently. “I just want your mother to like me,” he admitted.

“She will.”

“I’ve never met anybody’s mother before, not like this. And yours is a _queen_.”

“And I am a princess,” countered Diana.

“That’s different,” he said. “You’re… kick-ass.”

She laughed. “And what do you think Mother did before taking the throne?”

He brightened. “Oh. Okay.”

THE END


End file.
